Chapter 7
The Second Witch is the 7th chapter of Cho Jung-man's Witch Hunter. After being stabbed by a controlled Monica, Tasha and Halloween are put in a disadvantaged situation fighting against Vanir who has Tarras and Xing in her control. While the A-Class fight, Monica finds her resolve and is determined to help Tasha. Summary Monica views the damage caused by the WH's and Vanir. As she walks away, Halloween's sword lands in front of her. She is confused when she picks up the sword and begins to walk towards the battle. Shocked she realizes that her thread turned red and she was being controlled by Vanir. Unable to control her body, Monica forcefuly walks behind Tasha and stabs him from behind. Due to Vanir's lack of magic, Vanir couldn't control Monica enough to give Tasha a fatal wound yet the wound was still really deep. She commands Xing to attack them, but Halloween gets in the way and blocks Xing using his other sword. Halloween asks Tasha if he's alright to which Tasha yells he's fine, although Monica still in shock views the wound noting it to be worse then she initually thought it was. She tries to apologize as Tasha pulls out the sword but he tries to convince her that it wasn't her fault and that she was going to pay his medical bill anyway. He tells her to run away now that she wasn't being controlled by Vanir, and then he rushes over to Halloween losing a lot of blood in the process. Tasha views the situation admiting that his vision was blurry from lack of blood, and questions whether he and Halloween can win against two other A-Class. Thinking back to his battle with Varete, Tasha realizes that the situation got so out of hand because he was weak. Upset with his realization, Tasha procedes on summoning his strongest gun; Arcane Gun Desert Eagle Custom. ''At this point Tasha doesn't care of the concequence of using the gun, may it be that his hand breaks from the recoil or his magic power drops to zero. Halloween tries to reason with him, stating that Tasha hasn't made a full recovery and even if he did shoot he may kill Xing or Tarras. Tasha responds that as A-Class they should be able to save themselves using instinct and if they don't it would probably be more mercifull to make them vegatables then to let them stay a witch's slave. He tells them to dodge well and aims at them. Everyone prepares for fire; Tasha shooting, Tarras using a mini ''earth shield and Vanir covering her head. Everyone stares in silence and confusion as nothing comes out of Tasha's gun, not even noise. Tasha angerly pulls the trigger repeativly although nothing happens. Halloween reminds Tasha about his earlier warning of using up his magic power in the fight with Varete, upon hearing this Vanir concludes that Tasha's trump card ended up being a fail and has Tarras attack Halloween while Xing attacks Tasha. Tasha tells Vanir that although the situation is against him, the tables will turn as Vanir is quickly running out of magic power from the huge amount it takes to control A-Class beings and soon she'll run out and Xing and Tarras won't be in her control. Vanir gleefully replies that although Tasha can't see, currently there is hundreds of threads attached to other people thus allowing her to kill them and convert their life force into her magic power unlimitly, so she can control Xing and Tarras forever. An exhausted Monica is slumped down too tired to run away as Tasha told her to. She looks at Halloween's sword remembering that Tasha told her Halloween can't fight with a broken sword and realizes that as she thinks, the sword Halloween has with him may have broken, rendering him with no weapon to fight with. She compromizes about finding Halloween and sending the sword with her to him, but remembers her stabbing Tasha and decides that she'd just be a burden. She rethinks her decision noting that with the wound Tasha definatly wouldn't be alright and resolves to deliver the sword even if it causes her to lose her life, and run away after her goal is done. Upon returning she finds Tasha knocked out againt a wall. Vanir appears behind her mocking her for coming back. Vanir tells Monica that she won't kill her as thanks for stabbing Tasha. Vanir gleefully tells Monica to watch as she kills Tasha. In tears, Monica screams she won't let Vanir do that while grabbing Halloween's sword and rushing towards Vanir in an attempt to stop her. Vanir uses her magic to slam Monica in a wall, calling her rude for forgetting her place as a human. Vanir again tells Monica to watch Tasha's final momments and has Tarras use his earth powers on Tasha. Monica screams as the attack heads towards a defenseless Tasha although both Tasha and Vanir are taken by suprise when Xing appears in front of Tasha at the last momment and counters the attack. Vanir demmands to know how Xing escaped her control only to have him reply to ask the kind lady behind her. Vanir turns and is suprised to see Monica standing having a mana source as well as a witch hat. Vanir confused and shocked yells and demands to know how Monica could be a witch. Characters in Order of Appearance Monica Tasha Godspell Vanir Gullveig Tarras Doberg Xing Bairong Halloween Varete (flashback) Fights Tasha Godspell, Halloween and Monica vs Vanir Gullveig, Xing Bairong and Tarras Doberg (concluded) Tasha Godspell, Halloween, Monica and Xing Bairong vs Vanir Gullveig and Tarras Doberg (started) Category:Chapters